


TRATO CON LA OSCURIDAD

by LU_escribe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Deal with a Devil, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Headcanon, Hell, Musical References, New Orleans, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU_escribe/pseuds/LU_escribe
Summary: (AU) Después de dejar su casa familiar, Charlotte viaja a Nueva Orleans con el fin de cumplir su sueño, pero allí, se dará cuenta que el conseguir su propio sustento no es cosa sencilla. Por su parte Alastor, afamado conductor de radio se percata de la recién llegada, sin embargo su presencia no es algo que llame demasiado su atención, o eso es lo que él cree.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia.
> 
> En el presente texto se tocan temas que podrían resultar delicados para cierto público por lo que favor de leer con discreción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

> **7 de enero de 1997**

**9:05 a.m.**

Desde tempranas horas, la noticia causó gran revuelo no solo en la cobertura local sino internacional. En todas partes del mundo, al encender la televisión y sintonizar las noticias, se mantenía contacto con el corresponsal de turno que, con micrófono en mano, cubría la nota desde Los Ángeles, California, a las afueras de la residencia de la afamada cantante y actriz Charlotte Magne.

“ _El vocero oficial de la agencia y sus abogados nos han confirmado el lamentable fallecimiento de la artista. Nos han notificado que habrá una conferencia de prensa oficial el día de hoy al medio día, pero nos adelantan que, por las características en las que fue encontrada esta mañana, falleció durante la madrugada mientras dormía. Será solo hasta que se practique la autopsia de ley que se confirme la causa.”_

—Es una lamentable noticia la que nos confirmas Tom —señala Katie Killjoy, reportera en el estudio—. Volveremos contigo en un momento —agrega antes de cortar el enlace para volver su mirada hacia la cámara—. Si usted acaba de sintonizarnos, entonces le informamos la noticia del fallecimiento de la cantante y actriz, Charlotte Magne, quien al parecer ha perdido la vida esta madrugada en su residencia de California a la edad de 86 años mientras dormía. El cuerpo ha sido encontrado por su enfermera, quien ha sido la que ha solicitado el apoyo de los servicios.

La noticia del deceso de Charlotte motivó a que se rindiera un último homenaje a la estrella y fue por ello que las emisoras llenaron sus programaciones con películas, documentales, entrevistas y remembranzas de la talentosa artista, durante los cuales se mencionaron no solo sus logros, sino su polémica vida.

“ _Charlotte Laforêt_ —introducía la conductora de un programa de espectáculos emitido por la tarde—, _o mejor conocida por su nombre artístico 《Charlotte Magne 》o 《Charlie 》como la llamaban sus más allegados, falleció dejando detrás un legado de talento y buenas obras que se vio opacado por el escarnio que generó al declarar abiertamente ser pareja de una mujer con quien compartió su residencia hasta el fallecimiento de Vagatha hace casi tres años.”_

“ _Yendo aún más atrás en el tiempo, durante años circularon rumores de que Charlotte, considerada como una de las mujeres más hermosas y talentosas de su época, mantuviera una relación sentimental con un infame asesino serial apodado “la sombra de Nueva Orleans”, a quien conoció a principios de los años 30’s en los inicios de su carrera. Por mucho tiempo se dudó de la veracidad de esta información hasta que fue la misma Charlotte, durante su última entrevista formal hace diez años, quien reconoció que había conocido al asesino durante el corto tiempo que vivió en Nueva Orleans. Aquí un fragmento de la entrevista:”_

En el la esquina superior izquierda del monitor, apareció la fecha del mencionado hecho y en la imagen se vio a una reportera joven sentada en el sillón de una suntuosa sala y, frente a ella en otro de los muebles, una mujer de 76 años, aún muy hermosa y elegante, quien sonreía con una pureza en su mirada que el paso de los años y las decisiones tomadas no habían conseguido arrebatarle.

—“¿ _Pero nunca sospechó quién era él en realidad, Charlie?"_ —cuestionó la entrevistadora, evocando en la mirada de la artista evidente nostalgia.

—“ _Él solía ser muy galante y calculador_ —respondió con melancolía—, _sabía moverse y conseguir lo que deseaba, por eso pudo engañarnos no solo a mí, sino a toda Nueva Orleans. Su encanto lo hacía peligroso. Todavía me cuesta creer que tras esa sonrisa se encontrara un hombre que había asesinado a tantas personas.”_

—“ _Dicen que todas las obras de caridad a las que ha dedicado su vida, fueron motivadas por la culpa de haberse involucrado con un hombre como él, ¿qué tan cierto es ese rumor?_ —Charlie rio de manera discreta.

—“ _Bueno, yo ya trataba de ayudar a mi prójimo incluso antes de conocerlo, un hombre no tiene por qué definir nuestra vida, no somos una extensión de ellos linda. Supongo que el rumor surgió cuando comencé a atraer los reflectores y mi nuevo capital me permitió hacerlo en mayor escala”_. —La entrevistadora permitió un instante de silencio antes de preguntar:

— “¿ _Y lo amaba Charlie?_ ”

—“¿ _Te parece si pasamos a la siguiente pregunta_?”

La entrevista se cortó en ese momento y la cámara enfocó de nueva cuenta a la locutora del programa de espectáculos.

_“Charlotte Laforêt ya había conseguido cierto renombre gracias a su talento vocal, pero no fue hasta 1938 que su carrera despuntó de forma casi milagrosa gracias a su éxito《Nothing》 que el mundo comenzó a conocerla como 《Charlotte Magne》, amada por su talento y gran corazón. “La cantante y actriz dedicó gran parte de su vida a un gran número de obras sociales y de caridad, una de ellas su ONG, la cual actualmente ofrece rehabilitación a los criminales menores y ayuda a la reinserción de aquellos que han cumplido su condena.” “Se cree que al no haber tenido hijos y haberse mantenido tan alejada de su familia, su herencia se destine a seguir apoyando a las muchas causas benéficas a las cuales se dedicó en vida, pero eso no será confirmado sino hasta la lectura de su testamento. Sin duda el día de hoy el mundo pierde no solo a una estrella de Hollywood, sino una maravillosa mujer de generoso corazón.”_


	2. Capítulo 1. Gris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).  
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

_Nueva Orleans, principios de abril de 1932_

Cuando Charlotte Laforêt dejó a su familia y su vida acomodada en St. Louis para mudarse a Nueva Orleans tres meses atrás, creyó que sería una aventura excitante. El día después de su cumpleaños número 21, tomó sus maletas y con algo de dinero en su bolso, pese a la desaprobación de su familia, salió en busca del sueño que creía iba a volverse realidad en aquella ciudad tan llena de vida.

Después de días en que parte de su efectivo se fue en pagar un cuarto de hotel, pudo rentar una pequeña “casa escopeta" cercana al Barrio Francés, que aunque contase solo con una sala y chimenea, baño, dormitorio y cocina, tan pequeña en comparación con su anterior residencia, se sentía satisfecha pues, por vez primera podía sentirse independiente a las decisiones y exigencias de la que había jugado el papel de su madre; mas la ilusión se fue desvaneciendo conforme se enfrentó con la realidad.

Charlotte, o Charlie como prefería ser llamada por sus allegados, tuvo la suerte de encontrar un empleo a pesar de su nula experiencia laboral, atendiendo las mesas en una cafetería en el Barrio Francés debido al movimiento que el inicio de la temporada de carnaval acarreaba. Su trabajo fue cansado, aún recordaba el dolor de sus músculos y la manera en la que se derrumbaba exhausta sobre la cama después de doblar turno, pero aquello no mermó su ánimo; mantuvo su burbuja hasta el último día del carnaval en _Mardi Gras_ , donde la ilusión se marchó junto con los carros alegóricos.

A partir del miércoles de ceniza, la relativa calma que percibió en las calles le pareció extraña, y un repentino tono gris llenó el panorama ante su mirada. Desde entonces comenzó a notar la serie de familias en situaciones precarias, cuyos niños laboraban largas horas por las calles cuando ella, a esa edad, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de elegir con cuál de sus muñecas debía jugar primero. El sufrimiento ajeno la tocó por vez primera y quiso ayudar, por desgracia su salario y sus ahora escasas propinas no daban más que para el sustento diario.

—Aquí tienen —dijo una vez a un par de niños a las afueras del _French Market_ mientras les obsequiaba parte de la fruta que había comprado.

Una tarde, en uno de sus turnos dobles en el trabajo, después de limpiar una mesa y contemplar la comida casi intacta que habían dejado en el plato, pensó que tal vez podría destinarla a otras manos que la desearan antes de llegar a tocar la basura, en la que había visto a algunas personas hurgar.

Desde entonces guardó aquellos alimentos y comenzó a repartirlos entre quienes gustaran del gesto, siempre con el deseo imposible de poder hacer más.

—“Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes” —se repitió tantas veces, haciendo referencia a aquellos días en los que el dinero no había sido un problema. Los siguientes días pasaron sin contratiempos, hasta aquel en el que fue llamada a la oficina de su jefe.

—Estás despedida. —Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de sobremanera por la sorpresa.

—P… ¿Por qué? —El par de palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tan drástica decisión? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo malo?

El hombre suspiró con cansancio sin quitar su expresión severa hacia ella.

—Nos dimos cuenta que nos has estado robando todo este tiempo Charlotte. —La aludida se sintió mucho más confundida.

—Debe haber un error —dijo—, yo no he robado nada.

—¿Qué hay de la comida que has estado sacando a escondidas? —Finalmente entendió a qué se refería, y eso la hizo sentir indignada.

—Solo eran sobras que iban a ir a parar a la basura —recordó—. Además, pedí el consentimiento de…

—¡Silencio! —El hombre golpeó la mesa generando un estruendo que la hizo dar un respingo—. No pienso escuchar más tus excusas. Será mejor que te vayas ahora, si no quieres que llame a la policía.

La impotencia de Charlie fue grande, no quería retirarse del sitio hasta no haber aclarado el asunto, sin embargo, por la expresión del hombre y la manera en que la estaba echando, sin hablar primero con ella de la situación, le dejó muy claro que no había cabida para el diálogo, por lo que con gran frustración se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una última mirada de reproche, acató la orden y se retiró antes de permitirse deshacerse en llanto frente al que, con la misma facilidad que la había contratado, la había despedido.

Ya fuera del establecimiento, Charlie atravesó las calles del Barrio Francés con rapidez en dirección a su casa sin mirar realmente a nada ni a nadie, hasta que escuchó unas vocecitas agudas llamarla en la distancia, por lo que elevó su mirada para ver a algunos niños saludándola. Charlie no deseaba que notaran su estado por lo que elevó su mano para responder al saludo, esbozando apenas una sonrisa y sin dejar de caminar. Notó como las expresiones de los niños cambiaba, incluso uno de ellos gritó “cuidado" por lo que pudo detenerse a tiempo a la par que daba un respingo y evitaba chocar contra un hombre por su distracción.

—¡Disculpe! —dijo por inercia y sin mirarlo al rostro, antes de apartarse y retomar con prisa su camino a casa, donde se permitió desahogar su coraje y humillación en un llanto nocturno, antes de serenarse, dormir, y con los rayos matutinos del sol motivarse a seguir adelante.

Tres días habían pasado desde el injusto suceso y ahora se encontraba allí, sentada en una banca cercana al Jackson Square después de un nuevo rechazo ante la solicitud de empleo; entendía que la situación general y la temporada disminuyeran sus oportunidades, pero con el pasar de los días y los rechazos, no pudo evitar notar que las personas reaccionaban de manera reacia al escuchar su nombre cuando se presentaba y por ello comenzó a sospechar que el rumor de que había robado en su anterior trabajo se hubiese extendido en los alrededores y por ende, la joven se encontrase fichada en todo el Barrio Francés.

Charlie suspiró con cansancio mientras recargaba sus codos en sus muslos y sus mejillas en sus manos con expresión de evidente derrota.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se ponía a hacer cálculos mentales con el dinero que aún tenía ahorrado. Fue entonces que la ligera brisa que había estado soplando incrementó hasta tornarse en una ráfaga que voló su _cloché_ de manera repentina. Charlie, quien en vano estiró su brazo para intentar tomarlo, lo vio alejarse un par de metros llevado por el viento hasta que se cayó ante los pies de un extraño.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tienes que toparte con alguien antes de darte cuenta de su existencia? Para Alastor y su increíble capacidad de percibir los cambios en su entorno, con una era suficiente, pero ello no implicaba que con ese simple hecho fueses a atraer su atención, no, no, no, se necesitaba de mucho más.

La primera vez que la vio, fue una mañana en que el locutor asistió a su acostumbrada cafetería a finales de enero; una joven de actitud burbujeante, dada la manera en la que se dirigía a los clientes y se movía por el lugar, había aparecido de la noche a la mañana y aquello le resultó llamativo, más no especial; fue entonces que la vio acercarse y detenerse ante la mesa en la que él se encontraba.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Charlotte y seré su mesera. —La voz de ella era suave y su sonrisa radiante y cálida—. ¿Desea algo para tomar?

El encuentro no fue para nada extraordinario: los diálogos y las acciones de ambos se limitaron a cualquier interacción empleada-cliente; no hubo magia en el ambiente ni fuegos artificiales, y pese a que ella era hermosa y él muy atractivo, ella no le dio demasiada importancia al percatarse y a él se le agotó rápidamente la sensación de novedad, aún más cuando los días siguientes no volvió a verla en la cafetería; aquella joven se había esfumado tal y como había llegado.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que volviera a verla: fue durante la celebración del _Mardi Gras_.

Esa noche, Alastor se había librado de sus compañeros de trabajo que insistían en acercarse y mirar los carros alegóricos. Él había cumplido con acompañarlos después del trabajo en su ronda de juerga por varios establecimientos del Barrio Francés, mas la afluencia de personas a esa hora era demasiada y la idea de verse en medio de la multitud de gente, expuesto a seguros roces y hasta estrujamientos no le agradó, por lo que en lugar de dirigirse al _Mimzy’s Club_ y esperarlos allí según lo acordado, decidió ceder a su deseo de calma y encaminó sus pasos a la cafetería, que en esos momentos se hallaba casi vacía, fue entonces que la vio de nueva cuenta: Charlie, quien tras despegar su mirada de la ventana de la cocina, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido.

Tras responder al saludo con su cordial sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Alastor tomó asiento en su mesa habitual. Charlotte acudió repitiendo su nombre y la pregunta de la vez previa a lo que Alastor hizo lo mismo con su orden.

Aún cuando la escasez de personas en el interior permitiría que se escuchasen sus conversaciones al menos como un murmullo, la algarabía del exterior se colaba con facilidad y eso era algo que no solo llamó la atención de los demás comensales, que dirigían sus miradas a la ventana, incluso algunos se pusieron de pie para intentar mirar mejor, sino también la de Charlie.

Después de que ella colocaste la taza frente a Alastor, encaminó sus pasos de vuelta a la barra de la cocina no obstante, el locutor la vio detenerse a medio pasillo y lanzar una mirada hacia el exterior, apenas un instante mientras el último de los carros desfilaba, y en el perfil de ella pudo distinguir un deje de tristeza que distaba mucho de la actitud vivaz y enérgica que había notado la vez anterior según sus memorias, la dama parecía algo ausente, algo totalmente dispar al ánimo festivo que se percibía en general.

“Curioso", pensó él con una media sonrisa antes de llevar la taza a sus labios.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó Charlie después de unos minutos, mientras volvía a llenar la taza de Alastor con café.

—Estoy bien gracias —respondió él—. Veo que este lugar comienza a cobrar vida.

—Sí —coincidió ella—, ahora que ha terminado el desfile las personas comienzan a disiparse. Algo me dice que será una noche ajetreada —concluyó con una risa discreta.

—¿Tanto deseaba ver el desfile?

Charlie lo miró sorprendida, ese hombre ahora recargaba su mentón sobre la mano mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada, ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

—¿A qué se refiere? Alastor al ver la evidente incomodidad de ella se incorporó y amplió su sonrisa.

—Disculpe si he sido descortés _dear_ , pero es que he visto que se ha detenido a contemplar el último carro y creí que al hallarse en horario laboral habría gustado de estar afuera contemplando el espectáculo, lamento mi desatinado cuestionamiento. —Ella volvió a relajar sus facciones.

—No se preocupe —dijo con las palmas elevadas intentando restar importancia al hecho, para después descenderlas y tomarlas al frente—, ciertamente me habría gustado estar afuera al menos un rato, pero trabajo es trabajo y no se debe dejar de lado.

—¡Ojalá el próximo pueda ser su año _sweetheart_!

—Ojalá —concedió Charlotte nuevamente con una sonrisa—. Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme, con permiso.

Minutos más tarde, después de que la vio ir y venir atendiendo al resto de clientes, culpables del nuevo bullicio del establecimiento, Alastor la llamó solo para para pedir la cuenta.

—Gracias por todo _darling_ —se despidió él—, espero que la jornada no le resulte complicada.

—Gracias a usted por su visita —respondió Charlie con una revitalizada sonrisa.

A partir de esa noche para Alastor se desencadenaron una cronología de eventos que aparentaban ser casuales, pero que si se los planteasen a una persona que cree en la suerte diría que fueron ridículamente predestinados; Alastor comenzó a toparse con la joven en otro par de ocasiones en las que ella ni si quiera se percató de que él se encontraba allí.

Una mañana camino a la estación de radio, Alastor vio a Charlie a las afueras del _French Market_ mientras buscaba en el interior de sus bolsas para tomar parte de su contenido y entregarlo a un par de niños que la miraban atentos. Una vez los pequeños tuvieron el obsequio en sus manos se fueron corriendo. Charlie, tras despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa radiante, descendió su mano y sus facciones cambiaron por unas que expresaban pesar mientras los miraba alejarse. Esa fue la segunda vez que Alastor la vio bañar su mirada de tristeza, dejando entrever en aquel semblante una belleza trágica que consiguió despertar su curiosidad de nueva cuenta, pero aún sin ser la suficiente para alentar su interés, ese hecho se produjo más adelante.

Otra noche, en su camino de regreso del Mimzy’s club, en la acera contraria junto a la entrada a una callejuela, Alastor contempló como una joven se acuclillaba frente a una mujer sentada en el suelo, rodeada de algunos niños pequeños, para extenderle algo que aquella infortunada recibió con el rostro iluminado; la luz de la farola le permitió ver a Charlie, que cual beguina hacía extensa su ayuda al prójimo, mientras musitaba palabras que a Alastor no le fue posible escuchar.

La escena era digna en un conmovedor cuadro interrumpido en el momento en que Charlie se incorporó y se despidió, aún con aquella aura de gracia.

Alastor permaneció en su sitio, furtivo, cobijado por la penumbra que ocultaba su dentada sonrisa y mirada entrecerrada, que dejó entrever como emergía de él algo oscuro.

Aquella caritativa acción despertó en el locutor una vehemencia tal, que esa noche Charlie pasó de ser una simple y pasajera novedad en la sureña Nueva Orleans, a una criatura con la que no le molestaría encontrarse nuevamente, de hecho, casi lo deseaba.

¿Aquella dama volvería a sorprenderlo con un nuevo acto desinteresado? O la miraría poner pies en tierra y sucumbir al primitivo egoísmo del mundano pecador. La desesperación sacaba lo peor del ser humano y esos eran tiempos desesperanzadores.

La tragedia del Ángel caído, ver a la luz perderse en las sombras era un espectáculo digno de contemplar.

Esa noche Alastor volvió a casa con sus manos a su espalda y con la imagen aún presente, mientras tarareaba su melodía favorita.

Sin embargo su suerte pareció agotarse los días siguientes, ya que dejó de encontrarse con ella y, pese a que había deducido que la dama trabajaba por las tardes en la cafetería, asediar a sus objetivos no era algo de lo que gustase, Alastor prefería la espontaneidad del momento; no obstante, por cómo iban las cosas comenzaba a considerar la idea de hacer apariciones esporádicas en aquel establecimiento, con el único fin de cerciorarse que no se había perdido el descenso de la caritativa alma.

Una tarde después del trabajo, mientras consideraba la idea de dirigir sus pasos a la cafetería, Alastor se percató de que alguien caminaba distraído en su dirección y al mirar con mayor detenimiento, notando aquellos cabellos rubios y perfil níveo y delicado, se percató de que era Charlotte. El locutor estuvo a punto de apartarse para evitar la colisión cuando el grito de unos niños despertó a la joven y la hizo detenerse en medio de un respingo.

—¡Disculpe! —dijo Charlotte por inercia y sin mirarlo de manera directa.

Aunque fue por apenas un breve instante, Alastor no solo percibió cómo la voz de ella se quebraba con aquella simple palabra, sino que distinguió el llanto naciente de sus ojos y eso lo estremeció. Un nuevo brillo iluminó su mirada.

¡Ah! ¿Las lágrimas de una piadosa serían más dulces que saladas? Él no gustaba de ese sabor en particular, pero estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo y, sin poderlo evitar, se relamió los labios antes de ampliar su sonrisa y volver su mirada en la dirección en la que ella se alejaba.

Al día siguiente no pudo evitar ceder ante su capricho y Alastor acudió a la cafetería para comprobar si ella se hallaba taciturna o mantenía su sonrisa todavía, mas desagradable fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla en el sitio. Bebió su café sin hacer comentario o cuestionamiento alguno y, para no hacer evidente su intención, no acudió a buscarla los días siguientes pese a su curiosidad.

La mañana del domingo, como le era costumbre en su día libre cuando no salía a cazar, Alastor llevaba a cabo su caminata por los alrededores de su amada Nueva Orleans cuando una ráfaga de viento arrebató no solo un audible quejido sino el cloché de una dama sentada en una de las bancas cercanas al Jackson Square y que terminó cayendo ante él, por lo que el locutor se inclinó para recogerlo mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una expresión de alivio al detenerse frente a él—. Es una suerte que no se haya ido volando. Alastor, al ver de quién se trataba soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a Charlie, que lo miró sin comprender.

—¡Tal vez ha sido el destino, _my dear_! —manifestó abriendo sus brazos con histrionismo antes de hacer una reverencia, a la par que colocaba su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda mientras que con el derecho extendía el _cloché_ hacia su dueña.

Charlie dejó su sorpresa de lado para tomar el objeto sin dejar de mirar a Alastor, primero con curiosidad, después de forma dubitativa.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó ella finalmente, aún intentando recordar. Alastor amplió su sonrisa.

—A decir verdad, la mayoría de personas suele identificarme por mi voz y comentarios sagaces debido a mi trabajo en la radio —declaró enfatizando sus palabras con los movimientos de su mano derecha, la izquierda seguía a su espalda. Alastor notó como ella negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero casi no he escuchado la radio desde que me mudé aquí —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de evidente pena, después se concedió un instante para reflexionar—. Aunque ahora que lo menciona, en la cafetería solían sintonizar… ¡La cafetería! Ahora lo recuerdo, nos hemos visto en la cafetería. Café cargado sin crema ni azúcar —declaró con una radiante sonrisa.

Alastor fingió no tener idea de lo que la dama le decía, incluso llevó su mano a su mentón en un ademán reflexivo, intentando dar la impresión de querer recordarla.

—Es curioso que lo mencione, puesto que recordaría tan encantadora sonrisa de haber sido atendido por ella —agregó entrecerrando la mirada y Charlie rio de manera discreta.

—Fue la noche del _Mardi Gras_ —aclaró ella—. Aunque solo mencionamos a los carros alegóricos, pero por eso lo recuerdo. —Alastor analizaba la nostalgia emergente de aquellos ojos azules, sin embargo Charlie no se percató de ello.

—Fue un momento breve al parecer —dijo él—. Debe ser por eso que no lo tengo tan presente.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos, durante el cual Charlie apretó el agarre sobre su _cloché_ previo a colocárselo de nueva cuenta y, antes de que ella considerara el despedirse, Alastor preguntó:

—¿Disfrutando de la brisa antes de su jornada de hoy? —Él notó con deleite sombrío como la mirada ella se entristecía, su ánimo se apagaba y de su amplia sonrisa apenas quedaba un remanente.

—No precisamente —Charlie suspiró con pesadez—. Es una larga historia —agregó evadiendo la mirada de Alastor.

—Soy bueno escuchando _darling_. —Ella sonrió apenada.

—No quisiera molestarlo.

—Créame que no es ninguna molestia. El día de hoy dispongo de bastante tiempo para escuchar las historias que los forasteros tengan para contar. —Alastor volvió a inclinarse extendiendo su brazo hacia la banca vacía, esperando con ansia viva que la dama accediera.

Charlie lo miró un instante, se encontraba bastante contrariada mientras volteaba a ver la banca y dudaba si debía acompañarlo. Su lado racional encendía todas las alarmas, la joven era consciente de que se trataba de un desconocido y que no debía hablar con desconocidos, pero en ese instante se sentía tan rebasada por la situación… se hallaba sola y sin amigos en una nueva ciudad, por ende el tener alguien que la escuchara, aunque fuese por un instante, sonaba tentador.

Después de meditarlo un instante, la dama soltó un largo suspiro y aceptó la propuesta con un ligero asentimiento. Ambos caminaron hacia la banca manteniendo una distancia prudente que no permitía ni un accidental roce y eso fue algo que ambos agradecieron de manera interna.

—¿Sucedió algo en su trabajo? —preguntó él una vez se hubieron sentado.

—Lo cierto es, que perdí mi empleo por un malentendido.

Pese a que no lo hacía evidente, Alastor disfrutaba de aquella tristeza y pesadumbre. El escenario estaba montado, la desesperación ya buscaba anidar en su corazón.

—Y la situación no ha sido de ayuda para encontrar otro —continuó ella, evadiendo el drama con respecto a su falsa acusación de robo—. Temo que si sigo así tenga que volver a casa de mi madre.

—¡El dilema de aceptar el fracaso y regresar al nido! —Exclamó Alastor con nuevos e histriónico ademanes—. Volar en un principio debió haber sido complicado como para que ahora tenga que enfrentar la humillación de volver. —Charlie descendió la mirada.

—Algo así.

—Debe ser una pena para usted _darling_ , pero la depresión es algo que sigue acarreando penurias y los desdichados no tienen más que aprender a vivir con ello, a menos que opten por seguir a sus compatriotas caídos y comiencen a saltar de lo alto de los edificios —rio—. No se puede hacer nada con lo que ya está hecho.

Charlie lo miró sorprendida, sin embargo fue una sorpresa distinta a la mostrada la noche de _Mardi Gras_. En esta ocasión, la joven sintió indignación al ser testigo del tono burlón y la risa que su interlocutor soltó al declarar todo aquello. ¡Las personas de las que se mofaba sufrían! El acto le pareció despreciable. Por su parte Alastor colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—¿Y qué fue lo que la trajo a nuestra encantadora Nueva Orleans, _dear_ ….?

—Charlotte —completó ella aún molesta.

—Entonces Charlotte —retomó él—, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que decidiera venir a Nueva Orleans? Alastor elevó una ceja divertido al ver la mirada fiera con que la dama lo enfocaba.

—Vine a demostrar que sí se puede hacer algo con respecto a lo que ya está hecho. Las personas pasan por momentos difíciles y en lugar de que se haga mofa de ello, lo mejor sería ayudar —La respuesta lo sorprendió. La dama ante él hacía despliegue de una pasión inesperada en una nueva faceta digna de contemplar. Aún así no evitó reír nuevamente.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho _my dear_ , la situación no está como para pensar en el otro.

—Al contrario señor, la situación es perfecta para comenzar a pensar en el otro.

—Los suyos son solo absurdos deseos _darling_ —continuó Alastor, extrañamente cautivado por la necedad de la dama—, y le aseguro que va a necesitar más que eso.

—Por algo se inicia.

Pese a que la sonrisa de superioridad de aquel hombre la hacía sentirse insegura, los ojos iluminados de aquellos niños, las palabras de agradecimiento de aquellas personas aún se encontraban presentes en su cabeza y esos recuerdos la mantuvieron firme. Por su parte para Alastor, que había presenciado por muchos años la decadencia del hombre como una opción para entretenerse, ver a una lucecita intentando brillar en medio de la oscuridad profusa era sumamente hilarante.

—Los buenos deseos solo te han traído a esta banca my dear, desempleada y sin ser capaz de velar por ti —recordó él con actitud altiva.

Charlie inhaló profundo para no estallar frente al hombre y en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa apretada.

—Nuevamente, qué mejor situación que esta para demostrar que puedo hacerlo.

Alastor soltó una nueva risa aún más descarada, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

—Si piensas así entonces, ¡déjame ayudarte con esta ridícula cosa que tratas de demostrar! —Lo dicho trajo una nueva y apabullante sorpresa a la joven.

—¿Qué usted qué? —Aquellas palabras no hacían sentido en su cabeza por más que le diera vueltas.

Alastor por su parte tomó su billetera de su bolsillo y sacó una llamativa tarjeta que extendió hacia Charlie, que a su vez la miró con extrañeza aún en la mano de él.

—Que pienso ayudarte en tu intento por demostrarlo.

El locutor seguía disfrutando de la gama de emociones que se hacían reflejas en el rostro de la dama. Su actual desconcierto era todo un espectáculo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella después de un instante—. ¡Acaba de decir que es ridículo! —La sonrisa ampliada de Alastor era casi perturbadora.

—Porque si la ayudo ahora voy a poder contemplar el que aspire a subir a la cima de su idealismo absurdo, solo para verla caer al abismo infernal del fracaso.

Charlie no cabía de la impresión, prácticamente acababa de conocer al sujeto, más allá de servirle el café, y ahora él le declaraba de una manera bastante escalofriante que deseaba verla fracasar, ¿acaso hablaba en serio?

—Será mejor que me vaya —declaró la joven poniéndose de pie de manera abrupta. Alastor había hecho aquello que tenía planeado evitar, ahuyentarla, sin embargo el deleite había permitido que su franqueza habitual saliera a flote.

—No dejes la tarjeta _sweetheart_ —dijo con un tono de voz casi hipnótico, a lo que Charlie giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo encontrándose con aquella sonrisa confiada una vez más—. Te aseguro que puede serte útil.

Charlie miró de nueva cuenta la tarjeta que Alastor le extendía. Una vez más su lado racional le gritaba que no debía aceptar nada de aquel hombre y que tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible del sitio, sin embargo, otra sensación apremiante la hizo estirar la mano que aferraba a su pecho para tomar la tarjeta, con apenas pulgar e índice antes de volverse y abandonar el lugar a paso veloz.

Alastor vio a la dama marcharse sin intención alguna de seguirla, ya que estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Finalmente me animé a actualizar! Pero por desgracia no creo poder volver a hacerlo dentro de un buen tiempo, (al menos un mes, trataré que sea menos).  
> Lo que sucede es que, aunque este capítulo ya estaba concluido desde hace tiempo, he estado en un bloqueo y no he podido avanzar, por lo que decidí apuntarme en el NaNoWriMo de este año como motivación para poder tener al menos un primer borrador completo de esta historia y poder realizar actualizaciones más seguidas.  
> Me propuse a conseguirlo y haré lo posible porque sí, ya que de verdad deseo compartir con todos esta historia.  
> ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2. Mimzy's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ocurre de inmediato al anterior, continúa en seguida del encuentro entre Charlie y Alastor en el Jackson Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia, de manera especial los que sucederán en ese episodio; por desgracia en la realidad las oportunidades más “convenientes” y atractivas suelen acarrear terribles consecuencias.

Después de dejar al hombre en aquella banca, Charlie recorrió el camino que la separaba de casa sin dejar de mirar en dirección a su espalda para comprobar que no la seguían.

Una vez entró a su hogar, cerró la puerta con llave y avanzó solo un par de pasos para colocar sus cosas encima del pequeño comedor, derrumbarse sobre la única silla con la que contaba y mirar la tarjeta que aquel hombre le había dado, la cual había mantenido aferrada a su mano de manera inconsciente, para después dejarla caer sobre la mesa junto a lo demás, como si esta le hubiese quemado los dedos.

Aquel pedazo de papel rígido, de color negro con un marco fino en tono dorado, tenía escrito en el centro con letras doradas y detalles en rojo “Mimzy’s Club".

“¡Déjame ayudarte con esta ridícula cosa que tratas de demostrar!”, le había dicho, y Charlie dedujo que no se trataba de nada bueno por lo que, reavivando su molestia, se puso de pie, tomó la tarjeta y se encaminó hacia el cesto de la basura dispuesta a desecharla, sin embargo, al ver el fondo del contenedor se detuvo. Fue entonces que volvió a mirar la tarjeta y notó que en la parte posterior estaba plasmada con letras de imprenta una dirección.

Su desempleo, la negación de volver a casa de la que consideraba su madre, la situación y las declaraciones del sujeto la tenían tan abrumada que consideró que, si no tenía otra salida, ella misma podía dar una vuelta por el sitio y comprobar de qué se trataba.

¿Y si era algo ilegal?

Entonces llamaría a la policía.

Con esa idea en mente desistió de tirar la tarjeta para dar media vuelta, recorrer el corto pasillo y colocarla en el cajón del pequeño mueble junto a su cama.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Charlie tuviese el extraño encuentro con aquel hombre y ahora estaba allí, sentada a la orilla de su cama con la llamativa tarjeta todavía entre sus manos; casi temblaba, aún dudaba de que lo que estaba por hacer fuera lo correcto, pero a esas alturas ya se sentía desesperada.

Todos esos días había salido desde temprano hasta entrada la noche buscando trabajo por otros tantos de los negocios del Barrio Francés y sus alrededores, y la respuesta había sido siempre negativa. Llegó a creer que si no se hubiese mantenido a la puerta de los locales, lo más probable es que la hubiesen corrido con mayor prontitud y desprecio, como a un animal enfermo, y para colmo de males, una tarde volvió a encontrarse con Alastor y, aunque los separaban varios metros de distancia, Charlie no evitó lanzar un bufido y dar media vuelta para continuar su camino por una calle anexa.

Esa tarde la bella joven no vio cómo el locutor reía mientras ajustaba sus anteojos y continuaba su marcha, bastante divertido y sumamente despreocupado.

En cuanto a su búsqueda de trabajo, Charlie llegó a asistir a las fábricas donde las razones que le dieron para rechazarla fueron un tanto distintas, ya que los encargados se excusaron con el hecho de que la dama era, aparentemente, demasiado delicada para el trabajo y tampoco consideraron el darle una oportunidad.

Ahora sentada a la orilla de su cama, Charlie inhaló profundo intentando calmar las ligeras sacudidas de su cuerpo antes de dar un último vistazo a la dirección plasmada al reverso de la tarjeta y soltar un largo suspiro para, finalmente, ponerse de pie y tomar su bolso, guardar en él la tarjeta y encaminarse hacia el referenciado Mimzy’s Club.

En sus recorridos los días anteriores, la curiosidad la había llevado a pasar varias veces por enfrente del local y al verlo, había recordado una conversación que tuvo con la cocinera de la cafetería en la que tachaba aquel sitio de indecente, por ello no se había atrevido a ingresar, pero ese día sería diferente.

Charlie aferró el agarre de su bolsa antes de cruzar la calle e ingresar al establecimiento, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

En el interior, los colores que predominaban eran el negro, café, dorado y tinto. Ante la joven se extendía un pasillo de madera pulida que parecía dividir el lugar en dos; a la derecha divisó las puertas de entrada a los sanitarios y varios metros más adelante una barra. A la izquierda, se hallaban repartidas las mesas y después un espacio determinado para los músicos; en medio una pista y al fondo un pequeño escenario.

La iluminación era tenue, la música de tonos suaves y ambientales. Charlie despertó de su asombro cuando una linda chica flapper, enfundada en un vestido corto color dorado se colocó a su lado para atenderla.

—Bienvenida al Mimzy’s club. ¿Tiene ya una reservación? O prefiere que la acompañe a la barra.

—¡No! —se adelantó a decir Charlie, ya nerviosa—, lo siento. ¿Sería posible que me permitieran hablar con el encargado?

—¿De parte de quién, si me permite preguntar?

—Charlotte Laforêt. Vengo a solicitar empleo.

—Permítame un momento.

Charlie vio a la joven adelantarse al centro del sitio, llamar la atención de otra empleada quien llevaba el mismo tipo de vestido solo que en color negro, solo para hablar con ella apenas un instante antes de girarse y volver.

—En seguida le tendremos una respuesta.

La empleada de recepción ofreció a Charlie tomar asiento mientras esperaba, pero la rubia rechazó el ofrecimiento.

—Estoy bien así, muchas gracias.

Charlie se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a las personas que ingresaban y por minutos estuvo aguardando en el mismo sitio hasta que vio a aquella otra chica _flapper_ volver.

—Ella es Villa —dijo la señorita que la recibió—, va a acompañarla a la oficina.

—Por aquí por favor —pidió la aludida con voz aguda y una gran sonrisa y Charlie se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado. Juntas atravesaron el sitio hasta pasar junto al escenario y detenerse ante la primera puerta que encontraron. Villa tocó y del otro lado se escuchó un “adelante", por lo que la chica abrió la puerta e indicó a Charlie que ingresara. La bella rubia volvió a apretar el agarre de su bolso mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo el estómago.

—Pero pasa niña y toma asiento —le dijo la mujer del otro lado del escritorio y Charlie atendió a la orden con nerviosismo.

Ya sentada ante el escritorio, Charlie pudo contemplar más de cerca a la mujer frente a ella, encontrándose con una bella dama _flapper_ que usaba un vestido rojo _strapless_ con detalles en otros colores. La mujer proyectaba una seguridad que Charlie envidió.

—Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo acerca de un trabajo —dijo la dama mirando a la aludida con detenimiento. Charlie no evitó sorprenderse al asumir que esa mujer era la encargada de semejante lugar—. Pero antes, ¿me repites tu nombre?

—Charlotte Laforêt.

—Charlotte —repitió la mujer, casi saboreándolo—, es un bonito nombre. —Entonces inhaló profundo—. Yo soy Mimzy, la dueña de este club; y antes de continuar me gustaría saber, ¿cómo te enteraste del trabajo?

La aludida tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salir de su sorpresa antes de descender la mirada. “¿Entonces sí están solicitando personal?”

—Un cliente de mi anterior empleo me dio una tarjeta —declaró titubeante. Charlie no estaba segura de si era buena idea hablar de manera tan abierta acerca del hecho.

—Muéstramela.

La joven atendió a la orden y comenzó a buscar en el interior de su bolso el objeto. Al hallarlo, le dio un último vistazo antes de extenderla hacia Mimzy por encima del escritorio, quien al ver aquel trozo de papel cartulina entrecerró su mirada y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Has trabajado antes?

—Sí.

—¿Y de qué trabajabas? —preguntó Mimzy volviendo a examinar la tarjeta. Por su parte Charlie no evitó sentirse aún más ansiosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando de la conversación.

—Fui mesera en una cafetería.

—¿Cuál?

Charlie sujetó con fuerza la bolsa sobre su regazo y Mimzy notó cómo la joven se encogía sobre sí misma, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en su asiento.

—¿Y bien?

Charlie sabía que no podía mentirle a la mujer frente a ella, sería peor, por lo que terminó diciendo el nombre del sitio cual niña pequeña que espera una reprimenda. Mimzy al oír la respuesta no pudo contenerse y esta vez sí lanzó una estridente carcajada que atrajo de inmediato la mirada de una perpleja Charlie.

Una vez terminó de reír, Mimzy colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y descansó su mentón sobre sus manos juntas para terminar mirándola con una amplia sonrisa y mirada inquisidora que, era evidente, no pretendía ocultar.

—Se puede saber ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que ya no trabajas allí?

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio.

—Me acusaron de robar —dijo Charlie, casi en un murmullo.

—Así que en efecto eres tú de quien hablan los rumores.

Las palabras pronunciadas dieron un nuevo aire de urgencia a Charlie, quien confirmó sus temidas sospechas.

—Le aseguro que todo fue un malentendido —declaró con cierta desesperación y urgencia—, lo único que hice fue tomar comida que terminaría en la basura. No soy una ladrona como todos creen. Le doy mi palabra de que si me da una oportunidad no voy a defraudarla.

Mimzy mostró su palma derecha con intención de silenciarla. Charlotte suspiró y volvió a erguirse en su asiento antes de descender, de nueva cuenta, su mirada al saberse perdida.

—Tranquila linda —dijo Mimzy, por lo que Charlie la miró con asombro, encontrando en los labios de su interlocutora una sonrisa entre dulce y altiva—, yo sé lo que es que se digan toda clase de rumores sobre ti a tus espaldas. —Entonces la expresión de Mimzy se volvió severa—. Sin embargo también es cierto que no te conozco de nada y pese a tu cara de Ángel no metería las manos al fuego por ti. No obstante —Charlie pasaba de la desilusión a la sorpresa en apenas unos segundos—, dado que has venido recomendada, voy a ponerte a prueba por un mes, solo uno, ¿entendido? —Charlotte asintió de manera enérgica—. Si veo que no funcionas para el puesto, tendrás que irte.

Mimzy vio como no solo los ojos, sino el rostro entero de Charlie se iluminaba por un radiante brillo y en los labios de la joven cobraba vida una bella sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias señorita Mimzy! Voy a asegurarme de que no se arrepienta.

—Más te vale. Quiero que te presentes mañana a las cuatro de la tarde para que conozcas mejor las instalaciones. Trabajarás atendiendo las mesas —Charlie volvió a asentir.

—Aquí estaré puntual.

—Otra cosa —llamó Mimzy al ver como la joven hacía un ademán por incorporarse—, antes de que te retires quiero que pases con Niffty para que tome tus medidas para el uniforme.

—Así lo haré. ¿Puedo retirarme? —Fue Mimzy quien asintió esta vez mientras movía su mano indicando a la joven que se fuera—. Con permiso. Y gracias otra vez.

Cuando Charlie dejó por fin la oficina, Mimzy suspiró con pesadez mientras comenzaba a buscar unos papeles en los cajones de su escritorio.

—Al menos la chica es linda —se dijo en voz alta al recordar la sonrisa de la joven—, seguramente gustará a los clientes. Ya veremos después a quién tendré que cobrarle el favor.

De todos sus clientes VIP, quienes eran los que portaban aquellas tarjetas negras, la dueña del Mimzy’s club jamás contempló si quiera la posibilidad de que la que le dio Charlie le perteneciera a su favorito, al único hombre al que la empresaria se atrevería a reprochar semejante atención hacia la joven que acababa de dejar su oficina.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la oficina de Mimzy, Charlie se encogió de hombros, esta vez, en un intento por ahogar el grito de emoción que le provocaba la obtención de su nuevo trabajo en semejante sitio, casi parecía suerte.

Recobrando la compostura recorrió el pasillo para volver al salón principal y, al ver desde la distancia que la joven que la había recibido se encontraba ocupada, la rubia dio otro vistazo al sitio en búsqueda de ayuda, optando por dirigirse hacia el hombre encargado de la barra.

—Buenas tardes —llamó Charlie después de ver como el hombre de cabello negro y cejas pobladas entregaba un par de vasos a una joven con la misma vestimenta que Villa—. Disculpe que lo moleste pero, ¿podría decirme dónde encuentro a la señorita Niffty?

Después de soltar lo que pareció ser un gruñido, el hombre dijo simplemente:

—En la cocina —mientras con la cabeza señalaba en dirección a un par de puertas, con una ventana circular en cada una, localizadas entre la última mesa y el espacio de los músicos.

—Muchas gracias, con permiso. —El hombre respondió con un bufido antes de servir más jugo concentrado de uva en otro par de vasos.

Charlie se colocó a cierta distancia de las puertas, dudando de si era prudente ingresar y, para su fortuna, otra chica salía con una charola en la mano sobre la que llevaba un par de platos. Charlie Preguntó si Niffty se encontraba en el interior a lo que la dama, de manera amable, se ofreció a llamarla. Al poco tiempo Charlie tenía frente a ella a una joven de pelirrojo cabello corto, muy delgada y bastante más baja que ella.

—¡Hola! Soy Niffty. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—La señorita Mimzy me dijo que acudiera a usted para tratar lo de mi uniforme.

—¡Oh! —exclamó alargando la sílaba—, por supuesto. Sígueme.

Ambas volvieron por el camino que había recorrido Charlie, no obstante, esta vez pasaron de largo la oficina de Mimzy para abrir la puerta que se encontraba al fondo. En ese momento el camerino/vestidor se encontraba vacío.

—Por favor, sube tus brazos que tomaré tus medidas —pidió Niffty mientras subía a un pequeño banco. Sus movimientos acelerados daban la impresión de que se trataba de una joven muy activa.

Al terminar, Niffty se apresuró a tomar uno de los vestidos del colgador del fondo y le pidió a Charlie que se lo probara y Charlie se colocó detrás de un biombo para cambiarse.

El vestido era igual al que usaba Villa y, mientras que verlo lucir en ella y en las otras damas le pareció algo llamativo pero encantador, al verse con él puesto se sintió sumamente incómoda y expuesta, ya que al vestido le hacían falta las mangas y era mucho más corto en comparación de aquellos que solía usar, puesto que terminaba por encima de la rodilla.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Niffty del otro lado al ver que la joven no salía.

Charlie pasó saliva antes de tomar sus cosas y volver con la pelirroja.

—Disculpe —llamó Charlie evidentemente apenada, intentando cubrirse de manera inútil—, ¿este será mi uniforme? Tengo entendido que solo atenderé las mesas.

—Hay linda, ¡por supuesto! —respondió Niffty—, todas aquí usan esos vestidos. Creí que te habías dado cuenta.

Y lo había hecho, sin embargo parecía estar en negación.

—Es el atractivo del sitio ahora que estamos con lo de la prohibición —agregó—, pero por favor, háblame de “tú”, que calculo tenemos la misma edad. —Niffty era algo menor que Charlie.

La pelirroja, ya con un alfiletero a la mano, comenzó a hacer ajustes al vestido.

—Pareces tensa —dijo Niffty—, descuida, que tu trabajo de verdad consiste en solo atender las mesas. Los arreglos "especiales" con los clientes se hacen por fuera. ¡Uy! Se suponía que no debía decirlo, mil disculpas.

—No hay problema —mencionó Charlie, sintiéndose algo abochornada por lo referido. “Son cosas que en verdad ocurren" pensó.

—Debiste haberle causado una muy buena impresión a la señorita Mimzy para que te haya dado el empleo tan fácilmente —retomó la pelirroja—. Por lo general hace más entrevistas y se toma su tiempo antes de tomar una decisión; a menos que hayas venido bajo recomendación. ¿Fue así?

Eso último tomó a Charlie por sorpresa y de inmediato recordó la tarjeta.

—La señorita Mimzy también lo mencionó pero, ¿a que se refería con eso?

—El club tiene cierto número de clientes importantes quienes suelen solicitarle algunos favores a la señorita y no ha sido cosa extraña que más de alguno haya pedido algún puesto para sus recomendadas. De hecho, el puesto que ahora ocupas está libre debido a que la anterior chica se fugó con su “benefactor" una vez que la esposa de éste falleciera, fue todo un escándalo. ¡Ups! Se suponía que tampoco debía decir eso —volvió a soltar, cubriéndose la boca con los dedos de su mano derecha—, ¿podrías guardar el secreto por mí?

—Sí. No tengas cuidado por ello. —El pensamiento de Charlie se perdió en el recuerdo de aquel día en que habló con Alastor en la banca—. Clientes importantes —musitó.

—Terminé —interrumpió Niffty trayéndola de vuelta—. Ya puedes retirártelo para que me lo entregues; ten cuidado de no pincharte. Mañana lo tendré listo para ti.

Charlie, sintiendo como algunas de las puntas rozaban su piel, se retiró con cuidado el vestido para colocarse su ropa, tomar su bolso y volver hacia donde se encontraba Niffty.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo la rubia al entregarle el vestido.

—No me agradezcas, es mi trabajo.

—Hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

En su camino de vuelta a casa, tras haber ido a comprar algunas cosas al _French Market_ y de entregar a los niños la fruta que había adquirido para ellos, Charlie se permitió reflexionar acerca de lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Su emoción por haber conseguido empleo se apagó al enterarse de que prácticamente lo había obtenido gracias a la tarjeta que aquel hombre le había dado, y las palabras burlonas de Alastor se repitieron en su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que sacudirla ligeramente para apartarlas junto con su mal humor. Charlie terminó por repetirse lo mismo que el día en que consiguió el trabajo en la cafetería:

—Este es el primer paso.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, por un instante se preguntó si sería lo correcto agradecer a Alastor la recomendación, sin embargo descartó la idea.

* * *

Después de prepararse para su primer día en el Mimzy’s club, Charlie dio una última mirada a su reflejo, lanzó un chillido de emoción y se dirigió rauda al lugar de su nuevo trabajo.

En el club nada más llegar, fue conducida de nueva cuenta a la oficina de Mimzy donde se le extendió un contrato provisional que leyó con atención, pese a su nerviosismo, para después ver cómo la dueña llamaba a Niffty quien repitió la acción del día anterior y la llevó al camerino.

Ya con el vestido puesto y ajustado lo suficiente como para delirar su esbelta figura, Niffty la llevó hasta Villa quien sería la encargada de su inducción.

Villa la condujo por el sitio, le explicó la distribución y división actual de las mesas y se encargó de presentarla con los que serían sus nuevos compañeras y compañeros de trabajo, terminando con el hombre de la barra cuyo nombre era Husk.

—Recuerda ser lo más amable posible con los clientes, en especial con los importantes. De eso dependen no solo tus propinas sino todo tu trabajo. La señorita Mimzy odia recibir quejas de sus clientes VIP —dijo Villa, y aquello puso aún más nerviosa Charlie, que solo asintió.

Con el transcurso de las horas, como la joven debía estar detrás de su instructora prácticamente todo el tiempo, Charlie fue testigo de la presteza con que Villa desempeñaba sus labores y lo encantadora que era con los clientes, mientras que ella todavía se sentía demasiado ansiosa como para poder moverse con fluidez, no obstante, poco a poco fue tomando la iniciativa en sus labores y finalmente fue capaz de sonreír con naturalidad.

La jornada estaba transcurriendo tranquila hasta que la compañera de recepción se acercó a ellas con evidente premura cuando salían de la cocina.

—El señor Alastor y sus amigos llegaron, están en su mesa habitual. Ya sabes qué hacer Villa. Yo iré a avisarle a la señorita Mimzy —notificó y el semblante de Villa se puso serio de inmediato.

Cuando vieron a la _hostess_ marcharse, Villa se giró hacia Charlie y dijo:

—Éste es uno de los peces grandes Charlotte, pero descuida, tú sigue como hasta ahora que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Ambas se encaminaron con prisa, Charlie siguiendo de cerca a Villa hasta que se detuvieron ante una de las mesas que solían encontrarse reservadas, y grande fue la sorpresa de Charlie al ver frente a ella al hombre de la banca, aquel que le había dado la tarjeta.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, es maravilloso que nos honren con su visita —saludó Villa, mientras Charlie salía de su impresión—. ¿Gustan que les traigamos algo de tomar?

Si algo le había dejado muy en claro su instructora, había sido el hecho de que debido a la prohibición, en el club se habían implementado formas, como palabras o frases clave, para la solicitud de las bebidas alcohólicas por parte de algunos clientes seleccionados y por ende Charlie debía estar muy atenta por si se pronunciaban estas, sin embargo en esta ocasión la clave no llegó.

Villa recibió la solicitud de tres vasos de jugo concentrado de uva y un café negro sin azúcar para el locutor quien, pese a sentir la mirada sorprendida de Charlie no la correspondió, se mantuvo impasible, ignorándola, aún así la joven tras una batalla interna entre mostrar agradecimiento por la ayuda o no, se armó de valor para, justo en el momento en que Villa anunciaba su retirada, declarar:

—Muchas gracias por su recomendación. Ha sido muy amable.

Tras concluir la breve frase se formuló un incómodo silencio durante el cual, Charlie sintió que varias miradas se clavaban sobre ella, siendo la de Alastor la última. Charlie notó cómo él elevaba una ceja y la miraba como si intentase comprender sus palabras.

—¿Nos conocemos? —cuestionó Alastor con un deje se superioridad que hizo que Charlie, además del asombro, sintiera su ego herido.

Ante el mutismo de la joven, Villa se adelantó a decir:

—Discúlpela señor, es que es nueva aquí y debió confundirse. —Esas palabras aliviaron la tensión, favoreciendo a que los compañeros de Alastor soltaran risas y comentarios de burla—. Bueno, ahora sí nos retiramos a por sus bebidas caballeros, con permiso.

Villa tomó del brazo a Charlie y ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Mientras avanzaban continuaron escuchando los comentarios y burlas del reducido grupo que ocupaba la mesa.

—Puedes confundirme con quien tú quieras cariño —dijo uno dirigiéndose a Charlie.

Alastor fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa mientras las veía alejarse.

Después de que Villa hiciera la solicitud prioritaria del café, se apartó junto con Charlie de las puertas y, tras asegurarse de que no las escuchaban, se inclinó hacia ella para preguntar:

—¿De verdad conoces al señor Alastor?, ¿él te recomendó?

Charlie, que no apartaba de su cabeza la manera en la que la habían desconocido, mientras que todavía lidiaba de manera interna con su indignación por el hecho, al ver la urgencia en los ojos de Villa supo que había cometido un graso error.

—Lo lamento, me equivoqué de persona. Lo confundí con alguien más. —Al final decidió mentir; sin embargo consiguió que Villa suspirara con alivio antes de incorporarse y, para sorpresa de Charlie, ser mirada con complicidad.

—Oye, no voy a culparte si intentaste charlar con él poniendo semejante “confusión” como excusa —dijo Villa mientras dibujaba las comillas en el aire—, yo también he querido hacerlo en varias ocasiones. El hombre es todo un rompecorazones gracias a esa cara y su popularidad en la radio, pero el señor Alastor es terreno prohibido ¿me escuchaste? —declaró haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, la señorita Mimzy lo pretende desde hace años y aunque en general ella es muy buena con nosotras, no la querrás tener de enemiga por un hombre, por muy deseable que sea. Podría costarte hasta tu trabajo.

—Disculpa, de verdad no volverá a ocurrir.

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Charlie. De ahora en adelante tenía otro motivo para mantenerse alejada de ese hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues terminó noviembre y con él el NaNoWriMo por lo que debo decir que tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala: la mala es que no terminé el fic como tenía planeado, no pude llegar ni a la mitad; pero la buena es que sí pude avanzar algunos capítulos lo cual me va a permitir subir (si es que no se me presenta ningún contratiempo) uno cada semana a partir de que terminen estas fiestas decembrinas.
> 
> Por hoy gustaría agradecerles nuevamente por su tiempo y su atención y desearles unas felices fiestas. Les mando un abrazo en la distancia y ojalá que el próximo año sea mucho mejor.


	4. Capítulo 3. Incidencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Días habían pasado desde que Charlie y Alastor se reencontraran en el Mimzy’s club. Desde ese momento pareció que ambos sellaron un pacto en silencio en el que acordaron ignorarse mutuamente, o al menos eso aparentaban, puesto que cuando uno parecía encontrarse distraído, el otro le dedicaba miradas furtivas que los demás no parecían notar. Charlie dejó de mirar Alastor con indignación y comenzó a observarlo con curiosidad, buscando en sus rasgos algo de aquel hombre que recuperó su sombrero cloche aquel día, mas solo encontró indiferencia de su parte, como si de verdad no la conociera.

Alastor por otro lado, miraba de manera discreta a Charlie disfrutando de los intentos de ella porque sus miradas no se cruzaran, y que por lo visto para el resto pasaban desapercibidos, pero a él le resultaban evidentes.

“Oh, dulce Charlotte", llegó a pensar una ocasión mientras ella se desplazaba por el club, “cada una de tus expresiones son dignas de enmarcarse".

Por la tarde, como había acordado con dos de sus compañeros de trabajo, el locutor se encaminó al Mimzy’s club en compañía de estos y, mientras ellos caían en sus acostumbradas, y muchas veces desagradables conversaciones acerca de las “vistas" que les ofrecía el lugar, Alastor solo los escuchaba en silencio sin dejar de lado su sonrisa habitual.

Los tres llegan al sitio y la recepcionista al ver a Alastor los trató con su acostumbrada amabilidad. De manera pronta los condujo a la mesa que Mimzy ordenó estuviese dispuesta para él de manera perpetua y de la que sus compañeros gustaban aprovecharse cada vez que tenían oportunidad; mas en esta ocasión no fueron Villa y Charlie quienes tomaron sus órdenes como ya tenían acostumbrado y eso llamó la atención del locutor, sin embargo fueron los compañeros de este quienes preguntaron por ellas a la joven mesera que los atendía.

—Villa se encuentra indispuesta y Charlotte por ahora ayuda a Niffty con algunos vestuarios.

Mientras que Alastor se mantuvo en silencio, los otros dos intentaron indagar el por qué de la indisposición de Villa no obstante la joven mesera, de manera coqueta, haciendo pucheros y fingiendo celos con voz melosa consiguió evadir la sarta de preguntas hechas, por lo que los hombres prefirieron indagar acerca del paradero de Mimzy.

—Tiene tiempo que la ama y señora no nos honra con su presencia —concluyó uno de ellos casi con burla, incitando a Alastor para que se hiciera parte de la conversación.

—Tienes que entender mi estimado, que Mimzy es una mujer ocupada y no suele tener el tiempo para atender a cada cliente de manera personal.

—Tal vez a nosotros no, pero si tú se lo pides estaría acompañándonos hasta el amanecer —respondió riendo y mirándolo con complicidad.

—¡Pero qué absurda declaración! —exclamó el locutor. 

—Además de locutor estrella, amante modesto. —El comentario solo generó más risas.

—Veré si la señorita Mimzy puede acompañarlos hoy —dijo la chica, para después proceder a pasar las órdenes a la cocina.

Después de un rato en que Alastor tuvo que soportar los comentarios de sus acompañantes acerca de lo mucho que ya echaban de menos a Villa, o a la voz y sonrisa que Charlie les dedicaba al atenderlos, la joven que atendía su mesa volvió con una charola e hizo de su conocimiento que, debido al trabajo, Mimzy no podría acompañarlos esa tarde; sin embargo, antes de irse agregó:

—No obstante, la señorita Mimzy me pidió que le dijera, señor Alastor, que si no tiene ningún inconveniente, le gustaría que la acompañara en cuanto le sea posible, que se sentiría muy feliz de poder hablar con usted en privado.

El que Alastor pasara tiempo a solas con Mimzy en su oficina era algo que solía suceder con regularidad, aún así el escándalo que sus compañeros armaron no se hizo esperar y los aplausos y felicitaciones llamaron la atención de los otros comensales. Alastor soportó paciente pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esos escándalos.

La siguiente convivencia del trío se llevó a cabo con la “calma" habitual, solo que en está ocasión, las miradas furtivas que días previos Alastor dedicara a indagar en las expresiones y movimientos de Charlie, ahora las dedicaba a buscarla en el salón sin tener éxito.

—Lo siento señores, pero es hora de que me vaya, que si llego tarde a casa otra vez mi mujer va a matarme —dijo uno tras poner su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa y comenzar a tomar sus cosas.

—En ese caso también me voy —dijo el otro—, no quiero ser el que se interponga entre un posible encuentro romántico —agregó de nueva cuenta con burla mientras se ponía de pie seguido de Alastor, que los vio marcharse juntos.

El locutor al verse solo y estando aún de pie, llamó la atención de la joven mesera quien acudió casi en seguida. Alastor le solicitó la cuenta y pidió por favor que notificara a Mimzy de que deseaba hablar con ella.

Después de que Alastor saldara la cuenta, la joven lo condujo a través del salón y ya estando ante la puerta de la oficina de Mimzy, Alastor notó que la puerta del fondo, la que daba a los camerinos, se abría y de ella salía Niffty, quien parecía hablar con alguien a su espalda; cuando la pelirroja se movió para cerrar la puerta, el locutor pudo distinguir a Charlie sentada sobre un banco con un vestido rojo entre sus manos.

—Pase por favor —dijo la joven que ahora le cedía el paso y Alastor entró. Tras él la puerta fue cerrada.

—¡Alastor, cariño! —exclamó Mimzy en seguida de verlo, poniéndose de pie tras su escritorio y adelantándose con sonoros pasos hacia él—. Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido acompañarme, te extrañaba como no tienes una idea. Pero toma asiento, ponte cómodo —dijo señalando el sillón de dos plazas a su lado, a lo que el locutor atendió. Alastor vio como en seguida de él se sentaba Mimzy, lo más cerca que él le tenía permitido.

Alastor no gustaba de ser tocado, a menos que el contacto lo realizara él. Esa era una regla inquebrantable que todo el que convivía con él conocía de antemano.

—Creí que tenías demasiado trabajo, _dear_ —dijo Alastor.

—Pero si has venido y preguntado por mí no puedo simplemente ignorar eso y seguir. Además, ya era hora de que tomara un descanso —comentó recargando su codo en el respaldo y su mejilla en su mano; sin embargo una idea que acudió pronta la hizo incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

—¿Deseas tomar algo? Reservé una botella de vino para ambos; aunque si lo deseas, puedo hacer que traigan una copa de bourbon para ti.

—Vino esta bien —dijo Alastor.

Mimzy volvió a su escritorio, abrió el último cajón que era el que tenía un fondo falso y sacó de éste una botella y un par de copas que sirvió sobre el escritorio antes de volver con ellas a su sitio en el sillón. En seguida suspiró con cansancio.

—Estos días han sido horribles —inició la empresaria—, no solo he tenido que estar al tanto de la llegada del cargamento mientras organizo la fiesta del próximo fin de mes, lo que no me ha dejado dar un respiro, sino que ahora resulta que una de las chicas, Villa, tuvo un accidente. Parece que rodó escaleras abajo o algo, y ahora tengo una chica menos que pueda atender las mesas durante el evento. Está esta chica nueva… Charlotte creo que se llama, pero no sé si pueda confiar en ella, ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de ver quién la envía y ahora no sé qué hacer. Estos eventos son los que han mantenido a flote este lugar desde que comenzó esa maldita prohibición y tú sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de estropear uno.

Ante lo dicho, la mirada de Alastor se entrecerró; ya sospechaba que Mimzy no había descubierto su gesto hacia Charlie puesto que no le había hecho una escena por ello, no obstante, las palabras de Mimzy además de darle esa certeza, permitieron que se le ocurriera una idea que, de llevarla a cabo, le permitiría acercarse a Charlie sin la precaución de perder el favor de Mimzy hacia él.

—Sí, he visto a esa dama ir detrás de Villa como polluelo detrás de su madre, ahora que lo mencionas. Según mis allegados es una joven llamativa, pero si me lo preguntas, es bien sabido que en este lugar la única que debe llamar la atención eres tú _my dear_. —Aquello Mimzy lo tomó como un cumplido.

—Eres un pícaro —dijo con un movimiento de su mano libre para después darle un sorbo a su vino.

—Entiendo que está siendo difícil para ti todo esto debido a todos esos _speakeasy_ que han surgido por allí.

—¡Ni me los menciones, cariño! Que cada vez que se habla de eso me da dolor de cabeza.

Mimzy odiaba todos aquellos sitios que ofrecían, de manera clandestina, alcohol a prácticamente cualquier persona todos los días, mientras que ella solo se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo una o dos veces al mes en sus “eventos privados" al ser un local a la vista de todo mundo. La ventaja con la que contaba era que muchos de sus clientes eran personas influyentes que le habían permitido y favorecido la realización de dichos eventos.

Mimzy tenía de su lado a policías, jueces y mandatarios incluso; había sobornado a unos, hecho favores a otros, y no tenía la intención de perder esa ventaja; esos eventos lo eran todo para la empresaria y Alastor tomaría ventaja de ello.

—No me gusta verte en semejante predicamento _darling_ , por lo que se me ocurre que tal vez yo pueda serte de ayuda. —Mimzy lo miró con curiosidad.

—Te escucho. —Puesto que estás tan ocupada con el evento, este servidor puede ayudarte a averiguar quién ha encomendado a esa joven bajo tu cuidado y de paso, averiguar también si es una persona de fiar o tiene algunas intenciones ocultas.

Mimzy no era tonta, sabía que las intenciones de Alastor siempre eran dobles y el mayor beneficiado debía ser él, pero muchas veces había preferido dejar pasar por alto el hecho ya que no quería que con sus peticiones Alastor se alejara, aunque esta vez no cedería tan fácilmente a sabiendas que en la ecuación estaba involucrada Charlie. La idea de que Alastor entablase conversación con aquella chica a solas, y probablemente en un ambiente más íntimo la hacía enfurecer.

—¡Oh cariño! —exclamó Mimzy—, adoro que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo encargarme de eso.

—Insisto Mimzy querida, debes recordar que solo quedan unos días para dicho suceso. —Alastor amplió su sonrisa, Mimzy suspiró con resignación. Cierto era que no disponía de tiempo para nada; no había tenido tiempo si quiera de ensayar su acto.

—Está bien, cariño —concedió de mala gana—, si ello no te causa inconveniente, cuento contigo para sonsacarle la información a esa chiquilla. —La sonrisa de Alastor reflejó satisfacción.

—Cuenta con ello, _my dear_.

La charla entre ambos continuó por un par de horas, sin embargo, y para desagrado de la empresaria, la plática se centró en Charlie por más tiempo del que podía soportar.

* * *

Con la nueva mañana de domingo, Charlie se encaminó de manera pronta hacia el French Market tal y como se lo había pedido Mimzy la noche anterior. Su jefa le había solicitado que buscara algunas cosas en el sitio y aún ahora a Charlie le parecía sumamente extraño el hecho, sin embargo, con sus nuevas actividades se podría justificar su nueva encomienda.

La joven aún recordaba el mal humor con que su jefa la había recibido en su oficina, de la manera cortante en la que Mimzy le había hablado, como si estuviese molesta con ella, provocando que Charlie temblara y se encogiera de hombros, puesto que una escena similar había ocurrido el día en que fue despedida de la cafetería. Respiró con calma al recibir la peculiar petición.

Ya en el mercado, después de hablar con los vivaces niños y de escuchar sus relatos de cómo se estuvieron esforzando en desmentir los rumores que habían escuchado sobre ella, de cómo la habían defendido sin ser su obligación, ocasionando que en el pecho de la joven se instaurada algo cálido, Charlie continuó con su búsqueda y al salir, tan concentrada estaba en volver a casa que no notó la presencia que se colocó a su lado hasta que la voz masculina la llamó.

—¡Hermosa mañana Charlotte _dear_! —El eufórico saludo provocó que la aludida diera un respingo antes de detenerse y mirar al hombre que sonreía a su lado. Charlie primero se sorprendió, en seguida se sintió extrañada y por último el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el club la hizo sentir molesta una vez más, ¿de verdad se atrevía a hablarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa cordial antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

El acto más que molestar a Alastor lo divirtió y soltó una risotada en consecuencia, antes de colocar sus manos a su espalda y avanzar, esta vez, por el mismo camino que ella. Apenas le bastaron un par de pasos para colocarse a su lado.

—Me resulta evidente que no desea ser molestada, pero es debido a una solicitud de la bella Mimzy que me veo en la obligación de hacerlo. —Charlie, al escuchar el nombre de su jefa, se detuvo. Alastor hizo lo mismo.

—No lo comprendo.

—Mimzy desea que hable con usted de un tema delicado y urgente. —La incredulidad asaltó a Charlie. Aquello sonaba tan extraño en base a la advertencia de Villa, que igual le habría dicho que en ese instante nevaría y habría tenido la misma sensación de haber escuchado una locura.

—Que usted hable conmigo… usted. ¿Y debo creerle porque…?

—Porque soy un apreciado cliente y como tal debo ser tratado. ¿No es eso lo que les suele decir Mimzy? —Charlie suspiró.

—Pero ahora no me encuentro trabajando, así que si me disculpa, debo retirarme. —Charlie intentó rodearlo y seguir, pero él le bloqueó el paso.

—Insisto _my dear,_ puesto que soy honesto con lo de ser un encomendado de la dueña del lugar en el que labora. Si no por qué otro motivo la enviaría a usted aquí solo para comprar un par de frutos y algunas especias. —Aquello sorprendió a la joven, pero aun así no quiso creerle.

—Considero que, si la señorita Mimzy hubiese querido que hablara con usted, me lo habría dicho ella misma; y si usted fuese tan honesto como dice, no me habría negado ante sus compañeros aquel día cuando quise ofrecerle mi agradecimiento en el club. ¿Cómo se supone que deba creerle después de eso?

—¡Oh! Si somos estrictos _darling_ , yo no la he negado en ningún momento. Solo le pregunté si usted y yo nos conocíamos, usted fácilmente pudo haber dicho que sí; sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la encantadora Villa la puso al tanto de algo de lo que también me gustaría dar mi versión. Si acepta acompañarme, mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Charlie volvió a dudar si acceder; la última vez que lo hizo, se llevó una desagradable experiencia; pero si era cierto y Mimzy lo enviaba, no escucharlo podría resultarle contraproducente.

—No quiero problemas y menos en el trabajo —advirtió ella de forma severa. —No le habría dado mi recomendación si quisiera que perdiera el empleo que tanto le costó conseguir, en tan poco tiempo. —En la mirada incrédula de Charlie resultó evidente que lo creía capaz de ello y Alastor rio por lo bajo—. Puedo asegurarle que no los habrá.

Charlie suspiró de manera cansina antes de asentir.

—Está bien.

Caminaron por las transitadas calles del Barrio Francés hasta que Charlie notó cuál era el sitio al que se dirigían y eso la alarmó: se encaminaban a su antiguo trabajo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella queriendo asegurarse, su voz temblaba y Alastor se percató. El locutor sintió que algo dentro suyo se estremecía.

—Considero que tendríamos una charla más amena si la acompañamos por una buena taza de café.

El nerviosismo de Charlie aumentó.

—¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio?

—¡Me sorprende _my_ _dear_! Creí que gustaría de saludar a sus antiguos camaradas. ¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la cual no debamos acudir? —Alastor amplió su sonrisa de manera maliciosa al ver como Charlie se hacía más y más pequeña a su lado. El locutor sabía el porqué de que la hubiesen despedido, se lo dijo Mimzy durante su charla y en ese momento estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios delante de la empresaria al escuchar como Charlie se había justificado por lo de la comida, comprendiendo el motivo tras aquel cuadro nocturno y furtivo.

—Me parece que no soy bienvenida —dijo ella.

Alastor contempló el dolor de aquella mirada como reflejo de su tragedia una vez más y eso lo hizo sentir gratificado. En definitiva ella podía representar un espectáculo en apenas unos instantes.

—El que alguien no se sienta agradecido de estar en su compañía es algo que me sorprende de sobremanera, Charlotte —dijo tras inclinarse hacia ella, que sostuvo el aliento un instante ante semejante y abrupto acercamiento—. Vayamos a un sitio más agradable entonces —continuó de repente a la par que dirigía sus pasos en otra dirección. Charlie por su parte dejó su sorpresa de lado para seguirlo.

Entraron a otro establecimiento aún más pequeño y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Alastor se adelantó para sacar la silla para Charlie, quien aceptó el gesto con expresión dubitativa, a esas alturas no sabía qué pensar del excéntrico hombre. La joven puso sus compras en el asiento libre a su lado y Alastor se sentó en el sitio frente a ella.

Después de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, durante los cuales el mesero fue el único en hacer su intervención, Charlie, pensando en que tenía que hacer otras cosas, preguntó:

—¿Y puedo saber qué era aquello de lo que debía hablarme?

—Antes me gustaría saber a qué se debe que una joven tan encantadora como usted no sea bienvenida en aquel lugar. —Alastor vio como ella evadía su mirada—. Suelo acertar con la primera impresión que tengo sobre una persona, y la que usted me ha dado, con ese férreo deseo porque se ayude al prójimo en desgracia, ha sido una muy buena. Por ello me gustaría saber si estoy equivocado.

Charlie, movida por una absurda sensación de deber hacia él, puesto que sin su recomendación lo más probable es que se encontrase ya de vuelta en St. Louis, accedió a relatar de nueva cuenta aquel desagradable incidente, ese que aún la avergonzaba pese a no contar con culpa alguna; ese que, no se había atrevido a decirle aquella otra mañana de domingo, en la banca cercana al Jackson Square.

Pese a ya conocer la historia por Mimzy, Alastor estaba empeñado en escuchar el hecho narrado por Charlie y contemplarla mientras lo hacía, solo para complacerse con los matices de su voz, ¿flaquearía?, ¿se quebraría?; el locutor entrecerró sus ojos y amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción, como cada vez que contemplaba algo de lo que gustaba, y definitivamente el espectáculo que representaba Charlie de manera constante le gustaba.

—¡Oh, _my dear_! Es una pena que haya tenido que pasar por eso. Pero como le dije en nuestro primer encuentro, y que usted tomó como algo rudo de mi parte, somos pecadores que no vemos más allá de nuestro propio interés. Como locutor he tenido que informar de varios sucesos escandalosos que se suman como evidencia.

—Pues aun así mantengo mi postura de entonces. Yo sé que hay algo bueno en todos nosotros y con gusto se lo demostraría a personas como usted.

Alastor rio como aquella vez en la banca.

—Me complace su obstinación en cuanto a sus ideales se refiere, puesto que así solo me resultará aún más gratificante cuando deba decir que se lo dije.

Charlie lo miró con el ceño fruncido mas no dijo nada, ya que el mesero justo en ese momento dejaba sus bebidas sobre la mesa. En cuanto el empleado se marchó , Alastor dijo:

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno de aclarar los malos entendidos Charlotte, por lo que iniciaré disculpándome por no haber correspondido como era debido a su sincero agradecimiento del otro día. Debo ser honesto con usted y confesarle que deseaba evitar que Mimzy se enterase de mi recomendación hacia usted y con ello evitar perjudicarla. Como le decía momentos antes, supongo que ya es de su conocimiento que la bella Mimzy tiende a no tomar bien las atenciones que su personal tiene hacia mí más allá de lo profesional, imagínese cómo reaccionaría si yo tuviese alguna consideración hacia una dama que no sea ella.

—Pero lo único que ha hecho por mí es respecto al empleo.

—Lo sé bien, _my dear_ , pero Mimzy tiende a dejar que sus pensamientos la lleven más allá.

—No creí que la señorita Mimzy fuese una novia tan… demandante.

Las palabras en las que realmente pensó fueron celosa y posesiva, más la risa estrepitosa de Alastor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh no, no, no! Creo que se ha confundido _darling_. Mimzy y yo no compartimos una relación más allá que la de buenas amistades.

La declaración y el tono hicieron que Charlie se sintiera abochornada, ¡claro que Villa ya le había dicho que Mimzy estaba detrás de él desde hacía tiempo! No tenía idea de por qué lo había olvidado, mucho menos de por qué había mencionado un noviazgo. Alastor complacido por aquella reacción, agregó:

—Por tanto, Charlotte, le recomiendo que no le diga a Mimzy o a otra persona que he sido yo quien le ha dado esa tarjeta, si desea conservar el trabajo que tiene ahora.

El ánimo de Charlie decayó al escuchar esas palabras, puesto que el tener que ocultarlo la hacía sentir como si estuviese haciendo algo malo; sin embargo dos personas distintas ya le habían hecho la misma advertencia, por lo que coincidió en que era lo mejor.

—Pero, ¿qué debo decir si alguien me lo pregunta? —El rio.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, usted solo diga que fue un hombre excéntrico que gusta mantenerse en el anonimato. No estaría mintiendo. —Alastor le guiñó un ojo a Charlie quien no evitó emitir una risita divertida.

—Ahora, para tratar lo que me ha pedido Mimzy, preferiría que lo hiciéramos en otra parte si no le es inconveniente.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Alastor cubrió la cuenta y ambos se retiraron del sitio.

—Permítame ayudarle con eso —dijo él y ella le entregó la bolsa que cargaba. Para Charlie, el ambiente parecía mucho más ligero ahora.

—¿Acaso llegó a pedir empleo en ese lugar también _darling_? —la repentina pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Así es, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Me dio esa impresión, nada más.

Lo que Alastor no dijo, fue que se percató de las miradas despreciativas y murmuraciones que el personal había intercambiado entre sí desde que los vieran entrar, y que por lo visto Charlie no notó.

La joven por su parte, después de haberle confesado lo de la acusación de robo, se sintió con la libertad de llenar el silencio formado con algo que aún le aprisionaba el corazón.

—Debido a que Villa tuvo un accidente, la señorita Mimzy me pidió que asistiera a Niffty con los preparativos de algunos vestidos ayer —introdujo Charlie, consciente de que tal vez a Alastor no le importase, pero nuevamente, tal y como aquel día en aquella banca, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y sintió que esa era una buena oportunidad—. Hubo un momento en que ella tuvo que salir y, dado que es en ese vestidor donde las chicas dejan sus bolsos y otras pertenencias, me sentí muy nerviosa de quedarme sola. Le pedí a Niffty que me dejara acompañarla, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario. Temí que fuese a extraviarse algo y que me culparan por ello. Por fortuna no sucedió.

Al escucharla, Alastor de inmediato dedujo que aquel movimiento había sido intencional, una manera de comprobar los rumores que corrían alrededor de ella.

—Eso le ha dado puntos a su favor _dear_ , y también me da pie para que tratemos el último punto. ¿Se considera una persona discreta, Charlotte? Porque la discreción es una virtud de la cual no todos presumen.

—Eso creo. Sí.

—¿Qué me diría si le dijera que puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer respecto a esa ridícula idea de que todos tenemos algo bueno en el interior, y que puedo hacerlo más pronto de lo que imagina?

—Ya le dije que me mantendré firme.

—¿Puede probarlo? Pero antes de mostrárselo necesito que me asegure que no se retractara y mantendrá en absoluto secreto todo lo que vaya a presenciar. —Ante esas palabras, aquella mirada y su tono incitador Charlie titubeó, parpadeó incluso cuando vio como aquel hombre le extendía la mano como una invitación. Una parte de ella no quería fiarse, pero la otra, aquella parte obstinada que quería demostrarle que ella no jugaba, sobresalió.

—Lo prometo —declaró mientras estrechaba la mano de Alastor con firmeza, para notar en seguida como este entrecerraba la mirada y ampliaba su sonrisa de una manera que casi parecía siniestra. Charlie no supo exactamente qué, pero algo en aquel contacto hizo que sintiera una ligera presión en el pecho, que desapareció cuando el locutor la soltó.

—Los detalles de todo se los dará la bella Mimzy en el transcurso de los días. Recuerde guardar discreción —agregó mientras llevaba su índice hacia sus labios y volvía a guiñar un ojo—. Por lo pronto hemos terminado _sweetheart_. ¿Desea que la acompañe hasta su hogar?

—No es necesario, gracias. —Charlie extendió sus manos para tomar la bolsa de entre las de Alastor, pero este apartó el objeto.

—Si gusta puedo ser yo quien entregue esto a Mimzy. Debo creer que aún tiene algunas cosas por hacer antes de volver al trabajo.

—Sí.

—¡Entonces está decidido! Aquí separamos caminos. Espero verla pronto Charlotte —dijo Alastor mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza—. Con permiso.

Los pensamientos de Charlie en su camino a casa fueron un caos. Se preguntó de manera constante cómo un mismo hombre podría mostrar tantas facetas a la vez. Pensó una infinidad de etiquetas con las cuales describirlo y la mayoría no eran las más agradables: cínico, ególatra, confiado, ¿misterioso?… eso último lo pensó mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho intentando acallar a su corazón, pretendiendo consolar al vacío que percibió cuando él le estrechó la mano; pero también contaba con virtudes, ¿no? Debía creerlo si acababa de pregonar que todos teníamos algo bueno dentro, ¿no? Su madre la había tachado de ingenua por ello, pero su madre no tenía por qué estar en lo cierto.

Charlie no tenía idea de en lo que su confianza, orgullo e ingenuidad la acababan de meter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos en el 2021 y lo prometido es deuda, a partir de esta semana trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, (sigo atorada en un capítulo más adelantito, pero al menos ya tenemos algunos de ventaja).
> 
> El siguiente viene un poco más corto, como preludio al que será el 5, que espero les agrade. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente.


	5. Capítulo 4. Durante el ensayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Alastor se giró con la intención de dirigirse al Mimzy’s club y hablar allí con la propietaria. Como era costumbre en el sitio, fue recibido con la mejor de las atenciones, mas esta vez fue conducido a la barra para que esperase allí mientras se le anunciaba a Mimzy de su llegada. Al tenerlo enfrente, Husk gruñó con desgana, harto de aquella sonrisa que le hacía pensar que tenerlo cerca solo le acarrearía problemas.

—Más vale que no traigas más de tus mierdas contigo. —Alastor rio.

—¡Sin duda tu sonrisa es la ideal para elevar el ánimo de cualquier cliente, mi buen amigo!

—Cállate.

—Cubriendo turno extra por lo que puedo ver.

—Mimzy me obliga a estar aquí en caso de que llegue de improviso el cargamento.

—Mal por ti.

El locutor no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de ser conducido a la oficina de Mimzy, quien de igual forma lo recibió de la manera acostumbraba; sin embargo, la sonrisa de la empresaria se esfumó al ver la bolsa que Alastor llevaba en sus manos y que este le entregó. Entonces la dueña tuvo la certeza de cuál era el motivo de que se encontrase allí a tan tempranas horas.

—Hablé con la dama, Mimzy querida, y puedes contar con ella para tu próximo evento.

—¿Estar seguro? —Alastor elevó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Acaso dudas de mí?

—¡No!, por supuesto que no. Es solo que con cada evento me pongo ansiosa y solo quiero que todo salga bien. —La propietaria cambió su nerviosismo por una coqueta sonrisa, antes de apoyarse en el respaldo del mueble e inclinarse ligeramente hacia el locutor—. Pero para ayudar a despejarme —retomó con voz incitante—, ¿por qué no salimos tú y yo a solas un rato, cariño? Nos divertiremos juntos, desharemos tensiones, ¿qué dices?

La risa estridente que soltó el locutor fue como una bofetada para Mimzy, que no evitó mirarlo molesta.

—¡Oh, bella Mimzy! Creí que lo que menos tenías era tiempo del cual disponer.

—Pero sabes que podría hacer una excepción. —La aludida consiguió modular su voz, mas no su expresión.

—Aún debes poner al tanto a tu nuevo personal si de verdad quieres que todo resulte bien. —Mimzy suspiró con frustración, como cada vez que Alastor gustaba de rechazarla—. Por lo pronto me retiro _darling_ , que también tengo pendientes que atender. No obstante, debes estar al tanto de que tendré que seguir en contacto con esa joven para asegurarme de que cumpla con su palabra respecto a lo de guardar silencio.

La expresión de incredulidad que mostró Mimzy al escuchar aquello último, volvió de nueva cuenta a llenarse de ira e indignación contenida.

—No es necesario, Alastor —su tono fue seco—, puedo pedir a alguien más que se encargue. Niffty por ejemplo, ya me ha ayudado con ella antes.

—Oh, no, no, no. Insisto. Sabes que me gusta encargarme de las solicitudes por mi cuenta y prefiero hacerlo hasta el final, para asegurarme de que todo resulte bien. Solo entonces, tal vez tenga tiempo de aceptar tu invitación, Mimzy querida. Ahora sí, me retiro.

Aquello provocó que el mal humor de Mimzy se disparara.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Mimzy masculló un montón de frases en las que maldecía al locutor por burlarse tan cínicamente de ella; también maldijo a Charlie por interponerse en su camino, “si no hubiera aparecido…" lanzó en soledad aún a sabiendas de que la muchacha no era responsable y por ello se maldijo a ella misma de último.

—¿¡Pero por qué tengo que ser tan idiota!?; ¿¡por qué le sigo dejando pasar todo tan fácilmente!?

La ecuanimidad le resultaba alcanzable cuando se trataba del negocio, podía pensar con la cabeza fría y conseguir cerrar un buen trato, por algo había podido sacar el club del hoyo en que lo había dejado su padre y por eso también habían logrado sobrevivir tantos años; mas ese carácter visceral, ese que emergía cada vez que la situación involucraba al locutor, era algo que aún no gestionaba.

Se volvía egoísta, celosa, posesiva, hasta sumisa, ¡ella! Con tal de mantener su atención; y era evidente que se detestaba por eso. Mimzy volvió a su escritorio y tomó una copa y la botella que mantenía ocultas.

—Me he vuelto la burla de todos por un hombre —soltó con amargura mientras servía el vino y, al beberlo, se dejó caer en un estado en el que comenzó a justificar sus acciones y reacciones en nombre de lo fuerte que era su amor por Alastor y de cómo él se daría cuenta de que también la correspondía y cambiaría su actitud hacia ella.

* * *

El resto de las horas, la propietaria pudo mantenerse aislada en su oficina; no había llegado a embriagarse, pero prefirió encerrarse para evitar desquitar su mal humor con su personal y, parcialmente lo había conseguido, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y del otro lado escuchó la dulce voz de Charlie.

—Buenas tardes señorita Mimzy. Me dijeron en la recepción que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

“¡Alastor!” pensó con furia mientras miraba aquellos grandes ojos azules adentrarse en la oficina. El locutor había dejado dicho, de parte de Mimzy, que en cuanto llegase la rubia la enviaran a hablar con la dueña.

—Siéntate —dijo la propietaria con dientes apretados.

Charlie estaba muy nerviosa, tanto, que no notó la bolsa con las compras en el cesto de la basura junto al escritorio.

—No quiero entretenerte Charlotte, así que voy a resumirlo —continuó Mimzy—. Para fin de mes tendremos un evento muy importante, solo para nuestros clientes más exclusivos y debido a lo que sucedió con Villa, necesito que nos ayudes a atender a estos clientes, sin embargo, debes ser consciente del tipo de bebidas que les ofreceremos, entre otras cosas.

Charlie escuchó con atención los detalles del próximo suceso y dedujo que era a eso a lo que Alastor se refería. La joven supo ocultar su sorpresa y escándalo al escuchar lo que claramente era la futura realización de un delito. El alcohol estaba prohibido en todo el país y su consumo era penado por lo que, por mucho que lo hubiese prometido, no deseaba verse involucrada en algo así.

Ante el pensamiento, algo en su pecho se contrajo, casi le robó el aliento.

—¿Está segura de esto, señorita? Estaríamos arriesgándonos a que clausuran el club y a ser enviados a prisión. —Charlie desconocía el hecho de que esa no era la primera vez que se realizaba ese evento. Mimzy soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Ay linda! Ya me he encargado de eso y nadie va a clausurar este lugar. —Mimzy, al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de Charlie añadió—: Voy a preguntarte algo Charlotte, ¿crees que el que las personas quieran divertirse un rato, intentando olvidar lo miserables que son sus vidas con el estado actual de las cosas, sea motivo suficiente para encerrarlos tras las rejas? —Charlie no respondió—. Organizaremos una fiesta con espectáculo en vivo y algunas bebidas, eso será todo. Eres libre de apoyarnos, pero en caso de que no, todavía hay tiempo de conseguir a alguien más.

La mirada que Mimzy le lanzó, hizo que Charlie se llenara de angustia, aquello implicaba su despido seguro, sin embargo, la joven seguía sintiéndose muy incómoda, temerosa incluso ante el hecho de ser encarcelada y no se arriesgaría a tanto solo por un trabajo; no cuando tenía un sueño por el cuál luchar.

Charlie estuvo a punto de negarse, no obstante, pese a su intención clara las palabras no emergieron; la joven hizo un segundo intento por decirle a Mimzy que se rehusaba, mas el resultado fue el mismo: se halló enmudecida de la nada y llevó la mano a su pecho al sentir acrecentar la presión; el aire comenzó a faltarle, la habitación pareció estrecharse… Charlie no lo recordó en ese momento, pero horas antes lo había prometido a cierto locutor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mimzy, impaciente.

—Lo haré. —Las palabras brotaron en contra de su voluntad casi como un susurro, sorprendiendo a la joven y aliviando un tanto el fastidio de la propietaria.

—¡Perfecto, Charlotte! Entonces no hay más que decir. Ahora retírate y dile a Niffty que te instruya en lo demás.

En automático, Charlie dejó la oficina aún aturdida, con aquella presión residual y sin poder entender qué rayos había sucedido. Al cerrar detrás de sí la puerta y volverse, tuvo que recargarse en la madera para no desplomarse. Asustada miró cómo sus manos temblaban.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Se preguntó en voz alta y eso la calmó un tanto; se sentía aliviada de volver a escuchar a su voz obedecerla.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó una voz aguda a su lado y al voltear, notó que Niffty la miraba con curiosidad—. Te ves algo pálida. Ven, será mejor que te sientes.

Charlie se dejó conducir hasta el camerino donde tomó asiento en un banco, Niffty se ofreció a traerle algo para beber pero Charlie se lo impidió y le dijo que se encontraba mejor. La pelirroja se movió de un lado al otro, inspeccionándola para comprobarlo.

—Fue muy sorpresivo verte allí parada con ese aspecto. Acaso estás… conocemos a un médico que puede ayudarte.

Charlie insistió en que se encontraba bien y aprovechó el encuentro y la privacidad para contarle lo que le había dicho Mimzy. Niffty en seguida emitió su expresión de asombro y se puso a ir de aquí para allá buscando un nuevo vestido y su juego de costura antes de volver. Charlie notó que era uno de los vestidos rojos que arreglaron el otro día, sería su uniforme para la ocasión.

Mientras hacía ajustes al vestido y tomaba las medidas para el tocado de la rubia, Niffty explicaba aún con más detalle la relevancia del evento y los movimientos que vería de ahora en adelante en el club, sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con la recepción y el resguardo de las botellas de alcohol.

—Cada año es así desde que la señorita Mimzy implementó la medida —dijo la pelirroja—, el día de Mardi Gras se celebra la mayor fiesta solo para los miembros más exclusivos y ese día, en la cumbre de la serie de eventos ofrecidos durante la temporada, es como si todo el licor se evaporara, por lo que las reservas se agotan y es en abril cuando vuelven a proveer al club. Es por eso que suele estar muy estresada por estas fechas. Transportar tales cantidades de licor de manera clandestina no es fácil y por estos días debería de recibir el primer cargamento.

Niffty explicó que, por lo regular, suele realizarse un evento privado cada uno o dos meses, pero no son tan espectaculares y llamativos como el del Mardi Gras.

La pelirroja le dijo también que sus obligaciones durante el evento serían las mismas, solo que esta vez debía poner especial atención con las bebidas y también atendería las mesas de dos de las chichas mientras ellas subían al escenario haciendo los coros para la señorita Mimzy.

—¿La señorita Mimzy es cantante? —preguntó Charlie, gratamente sorprendida.

—¡Lo era! —dijo Niffty emocionada—, pero cuando el club pasó a sus manos, tuvo que limitar sus actuaciones en el escenario y ahora solo lo hace durante estos eventos. De hecho, el día de mañana comenzará con los ensayos.

* * *

El escenario era un espacio que Mimzy podía sentir como su reino. Sin importarle que el club estuviese abierto al público, decidió subir y deleitar a los pocos presentes con su voz, ya que se sentía mejor anímicamente desde que el primer cargamento de alcohol había llegado la noche previa, escoltado por dos de los hijos de su distribuidor, quienes le dieron la certeza de que el segundo venía ya en camino, escoltado por el mayor de los tres. El peor de los pendientes se había solucionado por fin y quiso celebrarlo de esa manera.

Mimzy interpretaba “ _All of me"_ de Ruth Etting con unos arreglos de jazz que favorecían de forma maravillosa a su voz y su encanto. Estaba de tan buen humor, que el no tener la atención directa del único hombre a quien realmente dedicaba esa letra, pese a ser el centro de atención del resto de miradas, no la molestaba, ya que confiaba en que era escuchada por el locutor.

De entre todos aquellos pares de ojos que se deleitaba con el espectáculo, los de Charlie destacaban. Admiraba a Mimzy con cegado fanatismo por todo el talento que la mujer desplegaba en el escenario, mientras en el fondo intentaba retener y ahogar aquellos oscuros sentimientos que sabía la carcomían.

Charlie estaba celosa de Mimzy.

Desde que era niña, si hubo algo que la joven amó fue la música. Charlie hacía duetos junto a su padre y este nunca dejó de mencionarle la hermosa voz que tenía; incluso después, cuando su padre ya no estuvo más, fue la música la que la ayudó a seguir adelante.

Mientras miraba a su jefa lucirse en aquel espacio, la joven recordó las veces que encendió la radio en su casa en St. Louis para cantar a todo pulmón cuando su madre y hermano no se encontraban; soñando con que algún día lo haría en un escenario como ese.

Para mantener alejados esos oscuros pensamientos, Charlie prefirió concentrarse en lo bueno que aquella actuación le evocaba, exaltando su deseo por ocupar un espacio allá arriba. Ese era su motor ahora, y debía encontrar la manera de lograrlo.

El sonido de los aplausos hizo que la joven saliera de su ensueño y retomara su labor.

—Esa fue una linda canción, ¿no te pareció así, Anthony? —preguntó una encantadora y alta dama al joven de traje sastre y sombrero que la acompañaba.

—No estuvo mal —dijo este con desgana y para nada sorprendido, antes de recargarse sobre la barra y mirar con detenimiento al hombre detrás—. Pero para serte honesto, estaba más ocupado con otra clase de espectáculo —declaró a su melliza para después dirigirse de manera exclusiva a Husk—: Hola otra vez. ¿Te he dicho que de todos los bares clandestinos en los que he estado, no he encontrado a un encargado de la barra tan lindo como tú? —Husk solo emitió su acostumbrado gruñido—. El casino debe seguir lamentándose el que ya no trabajes allí.

—Mira niño —dijo Husk, sin mirarlo directamente—, será mejor que te detengas si no quieres meterte en algún problema. —Anthony en respuesta soltó una carcajada burlona.

—No soy más un niño mi buen Husk, y puedo probártelo cuando quieras. —Lo último lo dijo con una mirada y voz seductoras. Al instante sintió como una mano cálida se posaba sobre su hombro y al mirar, comprobó que se trataba de su hermana.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos por ahora, tenemos otros asuntos que atender —dijo Molly mientras lo miraba a él y luego en dirección a su espalda. Cuando Anthony miró más allá en la misma dirección, notó como un par de hombres evidentemente molestos lo miraban con asco y furia. Aquellos hombres no lo habían escuchado hablar, sin embargo, habían notado sus manierismos.

A regañadientes, y solo para no causarle problemas a un cliente, y que su hermano o su padre pudiesen reclamarle por el hecho, Anthony accedió a dejar el sitio acompañado de Molly, no sin antes llevar su mano hacia su mentón y dirigirla hacia quienes resistían sus intenciones por partirle la cara.

Por otro lado, cuando Mimzy bajó del escenario, avanzó hacia la mesa que siempre dejaba reservada para Alastor, quien en esta ocasión se encontraba sin compañía, lo cual la complació de sobremanera, pues podrían conversar un rato a solas.

En cuanto se sentó al lado de Alastor, para la dueña todo comenzó a pintar de maravilla hasta que vio que Charlie, quien atendía la mesa para cubrir el descanso de su compañera y que aprendiera a valerse por su cuenta durante el evento, se acercó con una nueva taza de café. La joven pudo mantener su estoicismo y así evitar parecer cercana al locutor, sin embargo, no fue en ella en quien la dueña del club notó algo extraño, sino en el mismo Alastor.

Mimzy tenía años no solo de pretender, sino de conocer a Alastor, de observarlo, y cuando lo vio tomar la taza que habían colocado frente a él, elevarla y acariciar con sus dedos el sitio donde Charlie había tomado el objeto con apenas un roce, Mimzy se molestó, mas trató de convencerse de que aquello era una tontería de su parte y que estaba sobre-reaccionando; y ese pensamiento funcionó hasta el momento en que ambos escucharon, en un descanso de la banda, como la joven rechazaba la propuesta de un hombre en la mesa contigua, que insistía en esperarla una vez terminara su jornada para que tuviesen una cita. La propietaria del club frunció el ceño al ver como las pupilas de Alastor se dirigían hacia un lado para escudriñar la escena, desde el rabillo de su ojo, sin despegar la taza de sus labios.

—Y no me has dicho si has vuelto a hablar con mi empleada respecto a la fiesta de fin de mes.

—¡Oh, dulce Mimzy! No te he informado nada, porque no ha habido necesidad, ya que no he vuelto a entablar conversación con la dama, más allá de solicitarle mis alimentos y el café que estoy bebiendo.

—No quiero mentiras Alastor, sabes que odio que me mientan. Todo lo que concierne a mi negocio me involucra, hasta lo que a mis empleados respecta.

Alastor rio, casi de manera cínica.

—Me parece Mimzy querida, que a nadie nos gusta que nos mientan, y si yo quisiera volver a charlar con esa joven fuera de lo que a tu establecimiento respecta, no tendría por qué contarte al respecto. Tú y yo no tenemos más que una relación de estrecha amistad. No hay más.

Esas palabras calaron a la empresaria en lo más profundo; Mimzy formuló aquella pregunta esperando obtener una certeza por parte del hombre, ella de verdad quería ser halagada, escuchar de esos labios que él solo tenía tiempo e intenciones hacia ella y terminó furiosa de recibir aquellas reiteradas palabras por parte del locutor.

Para evitar empeorar las cosas, puesto que sabía del carácter escurridizo del hombre, la propietaria prefirió ponerse de pie y retirarse a su oficina, donde ya la esperaba una nueva botella de especial reserva para el resto del día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Terminamos este capítulo que pareció más de transición en el que aparecieron nuevos personajes que pese a que no tendrán tantas apariciones en la historia, sí son importantes.
> 
> La actualización del nuevo capítulo será como a inicios de febrero ya que, por desgracia, tengo algunas dificultades para avanzar y algunos otros pendientes. Lamento eso.
> 
> Y por otro lado, una disculpa si este capítulo tiene más errores de los habituales.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo! Nos leemos la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado un par de meses desde que publicara "Hubo una vez en Nueva Orleans" y hoy vengo con ésta idea que comentaba en aquel epílogo. El plan original era esperar a que saliera el cómic de Alastor pero por lo visto eso ya no será posible porque su publicación parece haber quedado en el aire.
> 
> También mencioné aquella vez que quería esperar a tener la historia terminada para publicarla como la anterior, pero lo cierto es que no es así, éste fic aún está en proceso por lo que no tengo fecha clara de cuándo actualizar, pero dejo este prólogo como recordatorio de que de verdad quiero escribir esta historia y de que voy a continuarla.
> 
> Gracias por sus lecturas. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
